All Except One
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: Today was his birthday. He knew that Dino Cavallone would be up to something.


May 03, 2013

Hibari does his daily routine around campus. Biting people to death. Breaking those who crowd, literally. Maintaining the peace and balance in Namimori Middle School. No one dares to defy him. Well..all except one.

The day goes by undisturbed.

He leans near the window, looking at the students hurrying to go home. After a few minutes, the school grounds are completely bare. Before returning to his office chair, he glances once more at the school gates just to make sure no one was there.

There wasn't. Not even one.

May 04, 2013

Hibari does his daily routine around campus. Biting people to death. Breaking those who crowd, literally. Maintaining the peace and balance in Namimori Middle School. Being the head of the Discipline Committee, he knows what everyone is up to. Well..all except one.

The day goes by undisturbed.

He leans near the window, looking at the students hurrying to go home. After a few minutes, the school grounds are completely bare. Before returning to his office chair, he glances once more at the school gates just to make sure no one was trying to sneak in.

There wasn't. Not even one.

May 05, 2013

Hibari does his daily routine around campus with a fierce look. No biting people to death or breaking bones today. One look was enough to let the students know that Hibari was more on his guard than usual. It kept them behaved. Once again, maintaining the peace and balance in Namimori Middle School. Today was his birthday. He knew that Dino Cavallone would be up to something.

The day goes by undisturbed.

He leans near the window, looking at the students hurrying to go home. After a few minutes, the school grounds are completely bare. He doesn't return to his chair, not yet. Hibari stares at the school gates as if expecting something to pop up out of nowhere.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

15 minutes...

20 minutes...

30 minutes...

There wasn't. Not even one.

May 06, 2013

Hibari does his daily routine around campus bloodthirsty. Biting people to death with no mercy. Breaking those who crowd, literally, with them ending in the nurse's office. Maintaining the peace and balance in Namimori Middle School. Even if Hibari is the KING of Namimori in and out of campus, there is still someone who isn't under his rule.

The day goes by very disturbed. Pain and blood spilled all over campus.

He leans near the window, looking at the students hurrying to go home. After a few minutes, the school grounds are completely bare. He doesn't stay anymore. He goes home.

After entering his apartment, he was greeted by a very unusual sight. There was a banner saying "Happy - Happy Birthday Kyouya! ," and 2 boxes, one small and the other huge, wrapped in gift wrapper. In between the boxes there lay a cardboard saying pick one and then below pick this - .

He clearly and undoubtedly knew who was responsible for this, for there was a turtle walking near the huge box. But then, something kept tugging inside him as if trying to say to just go with the flow. So Hibari walks to the huge box and slowly opens it.

To his surprise, a naked man with a party hat jumped out! On instinct, he swung his tonfa and beat the guy up with a few hits. He then realized it was Cavallone. The blonde man then started to moan because of the pain.

He went over to the small box and claimed his gift and then walked away. On the rarest of times, he let a smile escape from his lips..

In his room, he put the gift on the study table and grabbed a blanket. Returning to the living room, he threw the blanket at Cavallone, who started to sit up. Dino, limping, walked to the nearest couch.

"Kyooooooooooouyaa!Why did you hit me? And here I was trying to surprise you for your birthday." Dino started pouting like a child.

"Trespassing and nudity." was all Hibari answered.

"But Kyouya, I always come here! And you always see me naked anyway."

Hibari didn't reply. Dino sulking even more looked at where he set up his little surprise. He then noticed that the small gift wasn't there anymore, his expression changed to excitement. Hibari noticing the change in Dino's face, looked away.

"It was really difficult to find a gift that you won't throw away. And then I thought of this great idea! What if I were to give myself to you? Haha! I knew you'd accept me, but I didn't know that you'd beat me up first."

Hibari just kept silent.

"Aren't you forgetting something Kyouya?" Dino asked cheerfully with a wide smile on his face.

Hibari took a deep breath.

"Thank you, but you're still stupid for giving me what's already mine."

Dino ran to Hibari and gave him a big hug and lots of kisses. Which Hibari, after a long day, accepted with all delight.

Epilogue:

"Kyouya we should celebrate today! Your birthday should be fun!"

"It's not my birthday anymore."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! But I checked my calendar everyday while I was in Brazil. How could I miss it?!"

"Because you're clumsy. Very clumsy."

Hibari pulled Dino closer and gave him one very hungry kiss.

~End~


End file.
